Typically the application and removal of eye make-up and other cosmetics is performed with cotton pads, cotton balls, or non-woven wipes so as to apply or remove the composition by lightly rubbing the skin. These products are often square or round in shape and poorly adapted to removing or applying make-up around the eyes. Moreover, when a user wishes to remove make-up from her eyelashes using a cotton or non-woven pad impregnated with a make-up remover composition, a large proportion of the composition remains in the pad without contributing to removal of the make-up. Also, any make-up that is partially dissolved by the remover composition becomes trapped in the fibers, fouling the pad, shortening its life and making removal less effective.
These applicators are not particularly ergonomic for the removal of make-up, as the applicator is unable to adapt to the contours of the user's face, which has both concave and convex surfaces, and cannot access smaller dimensions. For instance, the application may need to be accomplished in a very precise manner so as to avoid bringing liquid into contact with the eyes or in some instances may need to be folded or otherwise adapted to wipe around the eyes. Wiping about the eyes is particularly challenging because of the many convex and concave surfaces created in part by the proximity of the nose, the curvature of the eyelids and the top and bottom rows of eyelashes which are neither the same length, nor similarly positioned, relative to the eye opening.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel applicator facilitating the removal of make-up. Preferably, the applicator is specifically adapted to removal and application of make-up near the eye of the user.